


Forgotten Prologue

by squallina



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry 5 Spoilers, Gen, One Shot, Post-Devil May Cry 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squallina/pseuds/squallina
Summary: It's about time Nero confronted Dante about knowing the truth all these years and not saying a damn thing until the last moment. But just like his uncle before him Nero's timing for this conversation sucks.
Relationships: Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	Forgotten Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-DMC5 after the Sons of Sparda have returned from hell and is more of a scene than an actual story. It probably diverges from canon slightly, but I thought it was a fun image to play with. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

Nero spotted Dante emerge from the bathroom and slip into the closest bedroom. Nero strode after him, not bothering to hide his heavy footfalls against the wooden floor of the upper hall. He knew that Dante didn’t appreciate being snuck up on. That didn’t mean Nero was going to hold back from bursting in on him though.

“Hey Dante,” he called, tone already accusing as he opened the door and closed it behind him, “we need to talk.”

Dante froze, which seemed weird; Nero had clearly announced his presence and Dante was wearing dark pants with a towel draped around his shoulders so it wasn’t like Nero had caught him while he wasn’t decent. Maybe he knew Nero was here about the misinformation Dante had been feeding him for the past however many years they'd known each other. Being someone’s uncle seemed like something you’d tell a guy instead of constantly avoiding the topic.

Even if Nero’s father hadn’t shown up, Dante could have told Nero that he and Dante were related. Nero would be lying if he said he wasn’t pissed off with Dante for that. He couldn’t tell what was worse, not having his father around or having his uncle around all the time only to not know he was his uncle.

Dante hadn’t turned around, which only fuelled Nero’s anger. “You knew the whole time we were working together that you’re my uncle and you didn’t say a damn thing about it. Even when V turned into Vergil and you told me he was my father, you didn’t say the rest. Bet you expected me to be too shocked to think about it. But I have thought about it and I wanna know why you never said anything, you asshole.”

Dante still had his back to Nero. Nero waited for answer, but Dante said nothing.

“Hey, what is your problem!?” Nero reached out ready to grab Dante’s shoulder and turn him around, but his eye caught something before he even touched Dante. There were faint white scars running up and down Dante’s back and arms. Sure, Dante had had his fair share of scrapes, and Nero even knew about the faint lines on Dante’s chest where he’d been impaled so many times his body had decided to heal there in an odd way as a reminder. But these scars were different; intricately patterned, they seemed familiar to Nero.

He came to the startling realisation that he had seen them before, not as faint white lines but as dark ink running all the way down thin, bony arms. These arms were far more muscular but the markings were undoubtedly the same as those V had borne. Nero was unable to move, his jaw open dumbly as his brain finally clicked as to what was wrong with the picture before him.

The figure turned around and confirmed Nero’s suspicions. It was Vergil who stood freshly showered before him, not Dante. 

Yet Nero’s brain was still locked as he stared at Vergil. Silver hair hung around Vergil’s face like a curtain, obscuring the few differences between his and Dante’s features that had accrued over time. He looked like Dante had woken up one morning to the wonders of personal hygiene and grooming, and had even discovered what a razor was for.

“You were told that we’re twins,” Vergil’s light yet cutting voice said in light of Nero’s obvious shock.

Nero forced his brain to start functioning again and lowered his arm. “Yeah, but you two don’t look that much alike with your hair up and Dante’s stupid grin plastered over his face.” Nero paused. “How’d you know I was told that you and Dante are twins?”

“Because I told you that.”

Nero's face scrunched up in confusion. “V told me that.”

“Precisely.”

It was then that Nero noticed the familiar patterns faintly covering Vergil’s exposed collar bones, neck, chest, and abdomen. He stopped staring and looked back at his father’s face. “Can you put your hair up or put some clothes on? This is freaking me out right now. You’re like three people in one and my brain can’t handle it.”

With an annoyed sigh, Vergil threw the towel at Nero, pulled on a deep blue turtle neck he’d laid out for himself, and used both hands to style his hair back. The shorter bits underneath wouldn’t stay in place, falling as short locks over Vergil’s forehead, but it was undoubtedly Vergil before him and Nero felt more calm about the situation.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” Nero grumbled, suddenly embarrassed at his own reaction; it would have seemed rude from Vergil’s perspective. Not a great way to develop the already-tentative relationship between them. “Sorry.”

Vergil said nothing as he sat on the bed and pulled on a fresh pair of socks and his boots. He stood and walked past Nero, slowly enough to place his hand on Nero’s shoulder as he passed him. “Let’s go find Dante. I want to know the answer to your question myself.”

“Right.” Nero turned and left the room after his father. He ducked into the bathroom to throw the towel in the laundry hamper before dashing to catch up with Vergil on the stairs.

“Turn off the stomping,” said Vergil. “If anyone deserves to be snuck up on, it’s Dante.”

It turned out that Nero and Vergil made an effective hunting team, their prey unable to escape as Nero pounced and tackled Dante to the floor before Vergil pinned him in place with a spectral copy of his demon form.


End file.
